More
by Anjirika
Summary: Spinning the scene in the foundry with Oliver and Felicity another way. When Felicity tells him that she wants more, Oliver realizes that she needs to know how much more he wants too and after their conversation, a decision is made. Spoilers for 3x02 "Sara" Please take the time to read and review!


_A/N: Okay, so apparently I'm going to have to take a scene in every episode and spin it into Olicity getting together. I did it with Castle and it eventually paid off on screen, so who knows, maybe this ship will officially sail as well…. _

**More**

"One day, it will be me."

"So what?" asked Felicity as she walked towards him. "You're just going to wait around until that happens? Well I'm sorry, but I won't wait around with you. If I've learnt anything in the past two days it's that life is precious…. And I want so much more."

She walked past him, resolved to not cry, but then he spoke her name. "Felicity."

"What?" she asked as she whirled around, putting more anger into the question then she meant to. "I mean… what?" she softened her tone, and hoped that Oliver would talk to her.  
>"I…"<p>

"What?" She took a step towards him. There was a look in his eyes that she didn't like to see. He was clearly hurting, part of it from the death of Sara, but part of it from the words that she had just flung into his face. "What is it Oliver?"

Oliver sighed and sunk into her chair. "I don't want to die down here."

"Then don't."

"It's not that easy. I can't just stop being the Arrow. Not yet."

"I get it," she assured. "I really do. I understand why you do what you do, especially now but Oliver… you can do so much more. You can be so much more."

"I don't know how."

"Well then you need to figure a way out."

"And then what? What if I can't find a way out?"

"Then that's the choice you make and if that's your choice, then I'm done."

Oliver's eyes widened. "What?"

"I will stay until we find Sara's killer, but after that."

Oliver stood up. "Felicity—"

"I know that I said that once before, with Walter, that I'd stay to help find him and then I stayed after that because of well, you know— or maybe you don't know but I…" she paused and took a breath. "I thought that we were making a difference and then in the past five months I've stayed because I… well, I have my reasons. But I can't do that anymore. It's too hard. I can't be here with you, knowing that you—"

"You know how I feel." His voice was a whisper, and it was one that broke her heart.

"And you won't do anything about it."

"You know I have reasons.'

Felicity nodded. "I know. I hate those reasons and I hate myself for understanding."

"Felicity I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you, can't you see that?" she exclaimed, her voice breaking. "How can I hate you when I'm in love with you."

Felicity brought her hands to her mouth. Her admission wasn't something that she had wanted to spill. She had wanted to be able to walk away from Oliver without him knowing how she felt about him. It would have made things so much simpler, but then she realized that things had never been simple between them.

"You… you love me?"

Felicity just turned away, she couldn't handle this conversation. Not now.

"Felicity," he pressed. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," she cried as she turned around. "I've been in love with you since that first day you came to me."

"You were chewing on a red pen."

"We've already established that," she paused, and realized that she was still being cruel to him without meaning to. "I'm sorry. Do you have any idea how much this is hurting me?"

He gently took her hand. "Probably as much as it is hurting me."

A tear rolled down Felicity's cheek, and Oliver brushed it away. "So what do we do?"

"I think that we need to seize every opportunity," he whispered. "And I know, that I can't lose you too Felicity."

Felicity wrapped her arms around him, seeking comfort in his embrace. "I don't want to lose you too Oliver, but—"

"But nothing," he interjected. "I'm done trying to choose. I'm done pushing people away for the sake of their own safety. It hasn't worked before… and life's too short to lose sight of what's really important."

"And what's important to you Oliver?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Oliver answered by kissing her. A part of Felicity wanted to pull away. She wanted to let Oliver know that it wasn't fair to be pulling on her heartstrings, especially when they were both so vulnerable. But another part of her wanted to believe that this was real, that his feelings for her were real, and that his commitment to being both Oliver and the Arrow was real. He had never truly let her down before, and Felicity was certain that he wouldn't disappoint her now.

"Oh you have no idea how much I want you to mean what you've said," she whispered as she finally summoned the willpower to pull away from the kiss. "Do you?" she asked with trepidation. "Do you mean it?"

"I love you Felicity Smoak," Oliver said with certainty. "And I swear that I will be there for you… in whatever capacity you want me to be."

"I just want you Oliver," she answered. "I just want you."

"Then you have me. All of me."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. So many choices had been made in the last couple days; some for better; some for worse. Felicity wasn't sure whether or not them deciding to move forward with their relationship was a good thing, but she knew that she had wanted more, and she was most certainly going to get it.

**-End-**


End file.
